


How much is your choices?

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Talismanverse [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bart doesn't know how feelings work, Blue Flame Talismen, I mean it's him out side of the character he created, Kinda?, Missions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, dark Bart Allen, injuries, so many hugs, speed scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: ... And how much is pre-destined by family.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Talismanverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897507
Kudos: 51





	How much is your choices?

**1.**

Bart cursed and clenched his fist. There was no way even he could get there in time to stop the bomb. The mission for the Team had, as usual, went haywire. Now they were racing against the clock and-

Wait.

No. It was too risky.

"It's going to blow guys! We have to retreat!" Karen exclaimed. Bart froze in place. Lightning danced in his eyes as he summoned two speed scoutes near the bomb, staying as still as possible to make them as strong as possible. Bart was risking a lot, doing this, but he had too.

"Bomb taken care of," Bart said simply. He was panting like he had just run four marathons, but it was worth it. "Let's check for civilians."

Everyone glanced at each other. However, with Bart suddenly looking exhausted and Connor no longer able to hear the timer of the bomb, they only had one question on their minds.

Just how fast was Bart, and how did none of them notice he was gone?

**2.**

Bart gave a dark chuckle and looked at the man he was to interrogate. He was nothing: just a lackey, a pawn. The man in the chair with his hands handcuffed to the table probably didn't know much useful information, but he was the Team's only lead.

"Y-you're one of the speedsters, right?" The male finally spoke up after several minutes. "You won't- ah!" He suddenly seized. Bart watched him coldly for several minutes. The man finally stopped. "What the hell?"

"Here's how this is going to go down," Bart said, deadly calm and not moving a muscle. "You're not going to lie to me; you're not going to misdirect me. You'll tell me exactly what I want to know."

Bart pushed off the wall then and approached quietly and slowly. Throughout all of this, the speedster was deadly calm, and quiet. His face never left a neutral expression. The man froze, eyes wide as Bart placed a glowing blue stone on the table.

"How did you get that?" he demanded.

"None of your concern. Right now, however, I'm the only one who can guarantee your life."

Later on, Bart walked out of the room, looking satisfied. The man was trembling in his seat, but seemingly unharmed. Pawns were always foolish. Bart paused, then shook his head. Still a person… The auburn-haired male had to remember that.

**3.**

Bart huffed and shifted his feet, wincing as he finally got some alone time after the mission. He looked around, before pulling the Blue Flame talisman from his wrist pocket. His eyes suddenly glowed blue, and the talisman lit up in the same color. Flames danced around his body.

As they shifted, Bart felt his bruises heal, muscles relax and cuts knitting themselves together. Good. That still worked, at least. 

Bart didn't know why, but the talisman's power had been steadily weakening since he got to the past. It was strange. He still hated the Reach, so why wasn't it working as well? Was it because there were two talismans at the same time? Cobalt Blue's seemed to be working just fine, though. He'd have to figure it out, mainly because he still needed it for stopping the Reach.

"Bart?"

"One minute!" Bart quickly deactivated the talisman and hid it in his suit again. The speedster then promptly got on some civilian clothing before he turned and left his room, only to immediately run into Jaime. "Oh. Hey." Bart blushed. He suppressed the warmth that flooded his chest at seeing the taller male.

"Hey, I-the team's pretty worried about you; you took several nasty hits," Jaime said. "Are you okay? You kinda rushed off right after the briefing, which I remind you you shouldn't have been at with how injured you were. That gash on your side was beyond nasty."

"Just had to let my healing do its thing," Bart informed cheerfully. "All good now, but my healing isn't a pretty sight plus um…" Bart blushed. "I can't exactly wear clothes that long with serious injuries unless I want to have to pull them out of my skin or reopen the wound, but the debrief was brief so…."

Jaime frowned in concern but nodded. "Well, we're having a Team movie night if you want to join?"

"Sounds crash!" Bart beamed.

**4.**

" _ Why does the weakness have to be fire?" _ Bart muttered to himself in Interlac. " _ Can't I go one goddamn week without having to rely on the damn talisman?" _

Bart ignored the weird look on his teammates as he pretended to be distracted by something and rushed off. He looked around before taking the talisman out and giving it to a speedscout. Curiously, upon starting to draw power from it, the speedscout turned into a blue flame version of itself.

-

"Anyone else see that weird human-shaped blue flame?" Cassie asked once they got back to the Watchtower. "I mean, it was weird, right?"

"Person shaped flame?" Dick blinked. The Team all nodded except Bart. The speedster actually wasn't with the group, instead of in the infirmary for several injuries.

"Yeah, it showed up soon after Bart rushed off," Jaime said. "Khaji Da couldn't get a read on it. So it definitely wasn't sentient. At least, not in any way Khaji recognizes." The Scarab chirped in conformation.

"Weird…." Dick frowned in thought.

As they continued the debrief, none of them noticed the human-shaped lighting watching from the back. They were too focused on the debrief and then going to visit their teammate and friend.

" _ Stupid, careless, should've known the explosion would damage the speedscout too much,"  _ Bart muttered as he dissipated the current speedscout that had been with the Team. _ "Have to be more careful. If the damage were any worse, I would have had a lot worse then burns. Could have killed me even. To hell with collaterals, I should have known better." _

"Bart?" The auburn-haired male looked up, startled to see his teammates. "How are you feeling?" Jaime asked.

"Dude, you can't run off like that!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, thought I saw something," Bart smiled sheepishly. "But hey, mission success! Mostly."

"We still have to figure out who's behind all of this, but yes, this particular mission is a success," Tim nodded. Bart swallowed and nodded. That look, the look of trying to figure something out, was not a good look on anyone, but especially not a Batfamily member. This was bad.

"Did you see that blue flame thing?" Cassie asked. "It was crazy!"

"Nope! Sorry, must have been cool, though!"

**5.**

Bart frowned as he surveyed the area. No one was around. If he wanted to, he could just snap the guy's neck and be done with it. However, he did need information…

"Just tell me what I want to know," Bart finally sighed tiredly. "I don't have the energy to threaten and intimidate you today, nor the time."

The man tensed. Somehow, the fact that he wasn't even worth the effort was much more intimidating than actually being threatened and actively intimidated.

"... Cobalt Blue. He made this deal with these bug things. Wanted all of this, don't know why. They wanted certain buildings destroyed as well."

"Should have realized," Bart sighed tiredly. "Get out of here, would you? Insects like you aren't worth my time. I have bigger bugs to squish." The man didn't need to be told twice, quickly running off. Bart looked around and dematerialized the speedscoutes he made and rubbed his chest a bit. 

He cracked his neck and took one step, before deciding that was a bad idea and fainting.

**+1**

"... Bart? Bart, you there?" Bart blinked his eyes open at the voice. He was in… Medical? Why? Oh. Right. He fainted. How did anyone know where he was? Bart winced as he sat up and looked around, eyes landing on, Jaime.

"You okay?" The Hispanic teen murmured. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine now," Bart reassured, wincing as he moved. "Just tired."

"You scared me," Jaime admitted. "When Khaji and I found you, I thought… I thought we lost you before I could tell you…" Bart blinked as Jaime trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

Jaime was about to answer when the Trinity, Barry, and Dick came into the room. Bart glanced at his hands. However, he wasn't restrained. That was a good sign, at least.

"You would have been restrained and collared, but Blue Beetle said it would have been a bad idea," Dick said. He then sighed tiredly, "now we are going to ask you some questions."

Bart blinked when Barry held up the talisman. Bart's eyes widened, and that when he realized he was in hospital scrubs. No. Nonononono!

"Bart," Jaime murmured. "Breath for me, okay? In and out." Bart nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to steady his shaking hands.

Once he was calmed down, Diana spoke up. "The Flash told us what this is, how do you have it? Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom," Bart sighed after several minutes. "Before my mom was disowned, she stole it. She gave it to me before she died and told me to run. To use it, you have to fuel it with hate. My hatred of the Reach has kept it working for this long."

"So, the blue flame being was you?" Barry confirmed.

"It was a stupid move, but yes. I gave it to one of my speedscoutes. Unfortunately, the fire caused a lot of damage. It destroyed my speedscout, and I barely managed to retrieve it before I collapsed from the injuries I sustained." Bart didn't see much point in lying at this point. He was probably about to be arrested anyway, after all.

"Why did you come to the past?" Bruce asked, arms crossed. Bart tensed and swallowed. He glanced at Jaime, who reached over and took his hand. Bart took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers.

"To prevent my future and destroy the Reach by any means necessary." Bart looked away from everyone, even Jaime. "I also came back to save my grandfather's life, which I succeeded in. If I… If I failed to stop the Scarab from going on mode… I was going to kill him."

The room was deadly quiet. Jaime squeezed Bart's hand gently.

"I don't want to kill him, not anymore," Bart finally said after several minutes. He turned back and looked at everyone. He still avoided looking at Jaime. "The Big Bad Blue Beetle has always starred in my nightmares, made my life a living hell, but not as much as Thaddeus Thawne, the father of my mother." Barry's eyes widened, but Bart muscled through it. "My full name is Bartholomew Henry Allen, the second. I'm from a future where humans are slaves, metas are experiments, and ash rains down. I am here to prevent that future."


End file.
